powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Fanon Wiki:Style Guide/Series page
Main series page (Add your series name here, highlight it, and use the uppercase B to make it bold) is a series created by (Add your user name here then click the little paperclip like icon next to the lowercase I, type in your userpage "User:NewUserTest", then add it). (Insert a short description of your series here). Plot Add a slightly larger description of your series here. Characters Rangers Add all of your rangers here, make sure to use but change out the "(Color) Ranger" part to whatever color ranger you are using. You can also change the background color by just replacing the color that is next to "background-color:" and you can change the color of the text by replacing the color that is next to "color:". Allies Just list all of the allies to your ranger team and make sure to put * in front of the name of your ally or click the button shown below. Villains Same as allies however if you want to have them in an order like Ultimate Empire, then Empire Generals and then list your villains use this... Arsenal Transformation Devices List the devices your rangers use to morph here, use the same button or * from the allies section. Weapons Same as the transformation devices just list your rangers weapons here instead. Zords Same as the Arsenal where you use the square emblem or * then type in the name of your megazord however after that you should also use one of these symbols. *✶ (used for team-piloted Zords) *◆ (used for Zords piloted by a single Ranger) *➲ (used for carrier Zords) *❖ (used for auxiliary Zords) and just inserting them here using the Z template. If you want to add multiple rangers just keep repeating the line one after another. You should also use a Legend to inform your readers about what the symbol means. For example... :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha You can also use the symbols for your arsenal, just use the same code listed above but using these symbols. *♦ (used for various Ranger weapons) *◊ (used for Ranger weapons whose color matches the background of the page a little too well) You can use Template:Z to see the full list of symbols and what they do. Alternate Zord Systems List any other zord combinations that might not be the main one used. Just use the same button we had for zords but add "Alternate Combination" next to it and highlight the alternate combination part. Use the lowercase I button next to the uppercase B button to make it look like this: Alternate Combination. Add the end use the diamonds for the zords area for whatever zords appear in the combination and what rangers use them. Episodes List all of your episodes here, have their release date next to them if you are actually making episodes for the series, if not then don't put anything next to your episodes. Use the button next to the one we used for allies and arsenal that has numbers instead of squares to list your episodes out. Trivia Add interesting trivia about your series here using the same button from allies and arsenal. It can be random facts or just things you find interesting about your series. ---- That is a basic outline of your series page. You can end up adding other sections if you wish like "Writers", "Music used", "Movies", etc. In the end this is what your series page should end up looking like.... ---- Power Rangers: Return of Legends is a series created by NewUserTest. It features the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers getting their powers back. Plot Zordon picks the original team up again to fight a evil empire of space monkeys. Along the way they discover that not everyone can be trusted. Characters Rangers Allies *Zordon *Alpha 5 Villains *Ultimate Empire **Empire Generals ***Evil Man Arsenal Transformation Devices *Power Morpher 2 Weapons *Ultimate Blade Blaster Zords :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Dino Megazord 2 ◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragonzord 2 ◆ Alternate Zord Systems *''Alternate Combination'' - Mega Dragonzord 2 ◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes #Return of the Rangers (August 28, 2063) Trivia *This series is not an actual series. ---- If you have any questions about creating a series page, contact one of our admins.